


Assumptions

by forest



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest/pseuds/forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Tsukikage has done Reiji a 'favor.' Reiji wants to talk about it and that's literally what Tsuks is dreading. Tsukikage thinks that he knows Reiji very well, and maybe he does but you know what they say about assuming.</p><p>It is rated M for safety (no sex happens, but it is implied that they were intimate).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> it always feels weird to type 'master reiji' or 'lord reiji' so i opt to use reiji-dono since it's what im used to hearing.

Tsukikage lifted his hands up, gazing down as if they were magical. The idea that he’d done this gave him a sense of pride and he sat up straight and narrow, perpendicular to his master. Focusing his vision on Reiji, a gentler feeling swelled in his chest. The other laid willowy, cradled upon pillow after pillow-- like a bed of clouds. After all of his tender pampering he had not a single word to say. Sweat had collected in his collar bone and sat undisturbed even by Reiji’s heavy breathing. The careful pond jostled as small kisses fell like confetti; truly a celebration of their first act of... intimacy.

All the while, Reiji was still coming to.

“You didn’t have to do that,” forced out the CEO.

Thank every lucky star in the sky that Reiji still had his arm propped up across his face like the most dramatic little princess; he could not see the manner in which Tsukikage rolled his eyes..

“It really isn’t a problem.”

His irises trained themselves on his lips. Maybe now he could finally get a kiss. All that time he’d watched his master’s mouth make all of those desirable sounds, he couldn't escape that desire to lean down and claim those lips for himself. Now that the deed was done he could smooch and nibble and take all the time he wanted.

That is, until Reiji sat up and pressed a palm into his face, halting the kiss and using him to sit up.

“This is going to complicate things.”

He did not need to see Tsukikage’s face to feel the faint pout against every line in his hand.

“It does not have to, Reiji-dono.”

The ninja gently clasped the side of Reiji’s hand, embedding a kiss softly into its surface before plucking it free from his face and locking their eyes.

“I don’t need anything from you. Merely staying by your side is all that I require.”

“You say that. You always say that but how much of it is true?” queried Reiji, sounding a tad more interrogatory than usual.

Was Tsukikage talking to Reiji, or someone else? He wasn’t sure. His master had never… grilled him before. That tone of voice was peculiar in how flustered he seemed. Sex was a rush of many emotions and processes in the brain. It wouldn’t be unusual for Reiji to be a little… less like himself.

Giving a solid nod of his head, Tsukikage flattened his lips against his teeth.

“All of it. I owe much of my life to you. It wouldn’t be right of me to ask for anything in return.”

Reiji snatched his frames from the bedside table with a jerk. They fit to his face like a puzzle in its place and his autocratic stare amplified.

“You’re indentured not indebted. If this is the sort of relationship we’re going to have there needs to be give and take.”

“No, there doesn’t,” blurted Tsukikage.

His head turned so fast on his neck that his ponytail threatened to whack the poor man in the face. His body language was impeccably easy for Reiji to read-- the tension in his shoulders, the fidgeting in his fingers, the manner in which he turned his entire body away and stared everywhere but on his interlocutor. What Reiji couldn’t unearth was… _why?_

Like anyone who needed answers, he’d ask.

“Could you tell me why you think so?”

Tsukikage’s hair had gotten in his face, so in truth he stared out at nothing at all. The slight fear that boiled in him was slowly but surely rising like cream. He feared the worst, that should he speak it, it would come to pass.

“Because, with all due respect, Reiji-dono, I know where this conversation leads,” he murmured. “You will tell me that you do not know much about these things-- how to perform this give and take, how to properly care for the needs of another person, and all of this will cease from your… inability.”

He hesitated, as if expecting the worst from his master who instead sat very quietly, and earnest.

“You do not need to change for me, and I do not need anything from you. You can remain as you are and I will merely serve you. It’s what you hired me for.”

Reiji watched him gulp down, some kind of emotion and swallow it whole.

“It’s what makes me happiest.”

“Do you think it would be prudent of me to never learn or adapt?” began Reiji, turning his body to face the other man completely while tugging the sheets up to his chest. “You didn’t want to talk about what comes next because you think you know it already.”

A redness visibly shined through the ninja’s nose and shoulders. How embarrassing to have shown himself so pretentiously, he thought to himself. Thankfully his face still remembered the picture of stone he’d been hired for. It’d be disrespectful of him to suddenly turn into a blushing broad at the slightest tinge of humiliation. His face remained petrified in calm.

“You aren’t wrong,” Reiji insisted. “I _don’t_ know how all of this is meant to go, but I know that I am not interested in what you’ve given me tonight.”

That sentence alone filled Tsukikage’s bones with hurt.

“I am not interested in the occasional ‘favor,’ Tsukikage. I’m interested in pursuing a deeper, more meaningful relationship with you, and I would not have let you do this if I didn’t think that this was what you wanted too.”

Very cautiously, like a flower afraid to bloom, the hurt started to peter out. It was replaced with… buzzing. Every limb in Tsukikage’s body was aflame with desire. He lifted a hand to reach for his hair and nearly foundered at how weak his body felt. His fingers dug deep into his locks to find the ribbon holding his hair together. He was hesitant to turn his body back toward his master.

“But… if I am mistaken, I apologize.”

Tsukikage shifted onto his front and crawled. Face to face with Reiji Akaba, his lips anxiously, graciously, flooded into his. Past those cool blue eyes laid passion and fear. It all melted into bliss as Reiji’s arms came to rescue him, locking around his body in beautiful reciprocation. His fingers yanked his hair free and the scent of garden roses came with it. The smell of Tsukikage’s shampoo lingered all over Reiji’s fingers as they slipped through them-- still slightly damp from his previous shower.

Their noses bumped and slid as they turned face and kept their lips as one. The CEO’s hips were crowned with his servant’s nestling close between the blanket. The question hadn’t been answered with words but Reiji could read this book so much easier, and delightfully. Tsukikage hesitantly pulled back from their kiss, catching his breath while trying to find the right words.

“I found more purpose in serving you than anything else in my life. I want to continue to take care of Reira… to see him grow, and I want to see you beside me for much longer-- a lot longer than you have me contracted for.”

“I don’t want you to serve me. I want you to be an equal to me,” Reiji insisted. “You have, a beautiful heart, and I want to see more and more of it.”

Their lips collided again. Their hands fumbled for each other before linking, squeezing, tugging each other close. They danced around saying those certain words everyone’s so keen on, instead opting to speak with their bodies to say what they’ve always wanted to say. Still it lingered out on the edge of his tongue. Tsukikage had wanted to say it, to whisper it out, to let his lover know just how much he’d wanted him.

And still, that fear was stopping him-- the idea that Reiji would freeze up or not reply in kind the way he’d wanted. Maybe he’d be asking for too much too soon. This all happened overnight by accident. It was a wonderfully terrifying blur that all but rushed by leaving Tsukikage blind and nervous, but so deeply in love. And as the night surely rolled over into the morning, so they too would roll over and lay side by side until the sun crept in.

Maybe they’d lay there a bit longer too, nuzzling and reaching for each other before smiling and falling back to sleep.


End file.
